The Temptress
by Baine
Summary: She is unknown. A vixen in disguise. Her face is a shadowy nightmare that haunts the men she has destroyed as her desire for the perfect revenge leaves their lives in shambles...
1. Prologue

The Temptress

By Baine

Chapter: P/10

Email: lady_baine at

Rated R for Sexuality & Adult Themes

Completed: January 4, 2006

(First Posted Online July 26, 2006 for a Summer Challenge!)

Posted Elsewhere/Here: November 3, 2006

**_.-"-._ _.-"-._ _.-"-._**

**The Temptress**

**~Prologue~  
_.-"-._ _.-"-._ _.-"-._**

A thud in the stairwell. Drunken laughter echoed through the hallway. Keys jangled as fingers fumbled for the door. A dull light flickered to life.

Heavy breathing filled the hotel room as a man with dark brown hair backed into it and headed towards the bed, pulling a leggy blonde in after him. She tossed her head and golden curls cascaded down her back. She shrugged out of her tight tank top and threw it onto a chair by the door.

His already lust-laden eyes grew wider as his attention was drawn away from her long legs and toward her voluptuous chest, clad only in a lacy bra that was far too tight on her. The man's fingers itched to remove the bra and fondle the treasures it barely hid from him. Before he could do so, he was distracted by one of her perfectly manicured hands gliding down his chest, leaving a trail of undone buttons in its wake.

He quickly pulled the shirt out of her grasp and ripped it off, eager to begin his own explorations. He reached for her only to stop cold as he felt her fingers at his zipper moments before they were inside his pants. He was frozen under the administration of her hand and could only watch as she stripped him of his jeans and boxers before pushing him down onto the bed and climbing on top. She pulled a pair of handcuffs from her back pocket and clasped his hands to the bedposts.

He grinned weakly into her luminous blue eyes and rasped, "I like a woman who knows how to take charge."

She smiled and ran her fingers down his chest, admiring the way her crimson-tinted nails stood out against his skin. "So," she whispered huskily, "what are you thinking about right now?"

It was so hard to speak. An alcohol-induced fog clouded his mind and lust had a strong grasp on his tongue. "About—you. How—how much I want you to—oh!"

His breath hitched as he felt her fingers delve lower. She smiled knowingly as she began to massage him. "You love me, right?"

"Gods, yes, Sere. Who wouldn't?" He panted and smiled winningly, inwardly wondering how he could possibly love her after only one night. He did, however, love what she was about to do _to_ him.

"Mmmm." She smiled again. "How much?"

"Sere, stop taunting me." He strained against her hand and groaned. "Get undressed and let me show you already!"

Her left hand stilled against him and her right hand moved on top of it. Her eyes glinted as she peered down at him. "Why is it," she mused, "that guys always think the only way to show a woman how much they 'love' her is by having sex with her?"

"I didn't—"

"And why is it that a man will only say 'I love you' when he's thinking with his dick?" A glint of silver caught the light as she shifted her right hand.

"I don't—Ow!" He stared at her in horror as she plunged a small knife through him and sliced off a piece of flesh.

She pulled a tissue from her back pocket, picked up the mutilated member and headed towards the door, stopping only to pull on her discarded top and blow a kiss to the screaming man who writhed in agony on the bed behind her.

**_.-"-._ _.-"-._ _.-"-._**

AN: Mmm, I guess I felt like doing something...different for a change. Well, this is certainly different, isn't it? I have no clue how the idea came to me. I had been watching Season I of _Buffy_ and had just finished the fourth episode, "Teacher's Pet." (I guess preying mantes that decapitate their prey after eating them did it for me...) I went to my room and cuddled with my pillow, expecting to take a nap, when BOOM. Inspiration struck and I just couldn't get it to go away. Besides, who am I to turn away my writing muse? She's been gone for WAY too long now! cuddles her

Special thanks to my fabulous editor Kel! Also, thank yous go out to Chibi Anonymous and Diana Moon for listening to me rant and rave as I tried to write eight chapters in two days in order to meet deadline...

Oh, and TheLonePig? I STILL say that I never heard about the Bobbit case until you showed me the link on Wiki. You're showing your old age, boy! ^.~

Until next time, I bid thee a fond adieu!

Like it? Hate it? I'm the one to talk to! E-mail ladybaine at gmail dot com today!

**«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»  
«·´¨*·.¸¸. *Baine*.¸¸.·*¨`·»  
«·´`·.(¸.·´(¸.·* *·.¸)`·.¸).·´`·»**


	2. Chapter 1

The Temptress

Chapter 1/10  
By Baine  
Email: ladybaine at gmail dot com

Rated R for Sexuality & Adult Themes

Completed: January 4, 2006

Posted: November 18, 2006

**_.-"-._ _.-"-._ _.-"-._**

**The Temptress**

**~Chapter One~  
_.-"-._ _.-"-._ _.-"-._**

The sound of crumpling paper filled the office as Chiba Mamoru turned a page of his newspaper with a sigh. He reached for his coffee and carefully took a sip as his eyes scanned the article in front of him.

He finished reading and looked over at the sandy-haired man sitting across from him. "This is the fourth case since the start of summer, Motoki."

"I know," replied his partner grimly, brushing his unruly hair out of his eyes as he looked up with a grimace. "Wakaru Sei...he also went to our old high school, right?"

"Yeah." Mamoru's eyes scanned the article again. "Every one of these guys has said they were attacked by a girl named Serena Moon. She's not in the yearbook, though."

"Maybe she didn't attend school there when we did?"

"If that were the case, she'd be preying on the guys in her own class and the names would be meaningless to us."

"True." Furuhata Motoki brought his pen to his lips and began to chew on the cap as he lost himself in thought. "Well, her name is Western, so obviously she's using an alias."

"Obviously." Mamoru rolled his eyes as he pulled a pair of reading glasses from his desk.

"What we need to do is go through the yearbook again and clip out all of the curvy girls with blonde hair."

"Motoki, some of those curves may have come into existence after the girl graduated."

"Oh, right." The blond frowned in annoyance.

"Besides, girls dye their hair all the time. Who's to say that this Serena Moon is even a real blonde...or even blonde today?"

"Damn."

"What we _need_ to do is find the link. What do these four men have in common? Why did she target them? Was it because they were all athletes? What is the common link between these four men? We already have one clue—now all we have to do is revisit our roots."

"Mamoru, I'm too old to go back to high school. Besides, I never want to see that place again. Too many bad memories." Motoki shivered at the thought and reached for his coffee.

"What I don't understand is how these men continue to fall into her trap when the story is all over the news. She always uses the same name, never changes her look, and tends to repeat the same patterns of seduction before leaving them high and dry...and dickless."

"Now you're showing _your_ age, Mamoru. How long has it been since you were too horny to think straight? A little alcohol and a sexy girl are enough to get any guy's libido going full-throttle."

"Only if the guy is a teenager with overblown hormones running amuck."

"Man, it really _has_ been a long time since you've gotten laid." Motoki chuckled as he gathered his belongings. "I'm going to go through the yearbook again and run each girl's name through the computer to see where they are today."

"Good idea." Mamoru took another sip of coffee and watched his partner's retreating back. "Don't forget to input that each last name is the maiden name."

"Okay."

"And get yearbooks for each of the four years that the guys were in school...don't just look at the senior yearbook. If the sports teams put out any kind of special memorabilia books, get those, too."

"Gotcha."

"Oh, and Toki?" Mamoru grinned devilishly as Motoki turned to face him.

"Watch out for any blonde sex kittens eager to come on to you. I'd hate for you to start thinking with the wrong part of your anatomy and leave me to finish this case by myself."

A finger in the air was his only response as Motoki walked out of the room and into the hallway. Mamoru laughed heartily before repositioning his reading glasses and pulling out some case files. He had another long day at work ahead of him.

**_.-"-._ _.-"-._ _.-"-._**

~Chapter Completion: January 4, 2006

AN: Special thanks to my fabulous editor Kel! Also, thank yous go out to Chibi Anonymous and Diana Moon for listening to me rant and rave as I tried to write eight chapters in two days in order to meet deadline...

Thank you also to Tasia Chiba, Azurite, and Lazuli for helping me come up with a better summary for this piece! Y'all are awesome!

Like it? Hate it? I'm the one to talk to! E-mail ladybaine at gmail dot com today!

**«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»  
«·´¨*·.¸¸. *Baine*.¸¸.·*¨`·»  
«·´`·.(¸.·´(¸.·* *·.¸)`·.¸).·´`·»**


	3. Chapter 2

The Temptress

Chapter 2/10

By Baine

Email: lady_

Rated R for Sexuality & Adult Themes

Completed: January 4, 2006

Posted: December 9, 2006

_Did anyone else take the NaNoWriMo plunge last month? How did you do? 51,290 words, baby! (And still going!)_

**_.-"-._ _.-"-._ _.-"-._**

**The Temptress**

**~Chapter Two~  
_.-"-._ _.-"-._ _.-"-._**

Tsukino Usagi sighed as she walked into the woman's bathroom. She grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser and wrapped it around the bloody tissue in her hand. She pushed it to the bottom of the trash receptacle before turning and washing her hands in the sink.

She looked into the mirror for any traces of blood before deeming herself fit to return home. She had learned never to leave her 'souvenirs' behind in the room. The last time she had done so, the man was able to get to the hospital in time to have his penis reattached.

The reminder made her glower. What was punishment for if the bearer got to keep his most prized possession after all of her hard work to strip him of it? She'd never made that mistake again.

As she walked into her house and turned on the lights, she stretched languidly. All in all, it had been a good day. She opened her closet door and pulled out a roll of paper, which she stretched out on the hallway floor. On it were blown-up pictures of five men. Three of the men had a red slash across their faces. Their portraits were in the middle of three tidy red circles. The fourth picture was circled in red and the fifth remained untouched.

Usagi peered down at the fourth male and grinned into the face of Wakaru Sei. She bent and kissed his picture before drawing an angry red slash across his face with a tube of lipstick. She then proceeded to draw a red circle around the fifth man on the sheet.

"Chiba Mamoru," she breathed as she bent to kiss his picture. "You're next."

He wouldn't be an easy target, unfortunately. He had always been shrewd...and these days, he was parading around as a detective. He wouldn't fall for any of her tricks, either. In fact, he probably already had them memorized.

Her eyes narrowed in thought. No, she would have to approach him from a completely new angle. He didn't give out his trust easily, so she would have to completely wedge her way into his life.

Once she was finished with him, he would know what happened when you messed with Tsukino Usagi. She smiled in rapture as she proceeded to re-roll the sheet and shoved it into the closet once more. Oh, but revenge was sweet!

**_.-"-._ _.-"-._ _.-"-._**

AN: As always, the people who deserve a special mention for this fic are Kel and Chibi and Diana. I really miss seeing y'all on! I hate time zones...

Like it? Hate it? I'm the one to talk to! Hit the little review button or Email ladybaine at gmail dot com today!

**«·´·.(·.¸(·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·).·´·»  
«·´¨·.¸¸. Baine.¸¸.·¨·»  
«·´·.(¸.·´(¸.· ·.¸)·.¸).·´·»**


	4. Chapter 3

The Temptress

Chapter 3/10  
By Baine  
Email: ladybaine at gmail dot com

Completed: July 25, 2006  
Posted: December 16, 2006

Hey everyone. ^_^ Thank you for all of the reviews so far! I've gotten more than I ever thought I would for this fic. I've been so nervous about it, but it seems that everyone else really likes it!

For those who are worried, I promise that the chapters are getting longer now. The ones already posted were to build suspense and introduce you to the characters and the situation, so there was a reason that they were brief. ^_^

**_.-"-._ _.-"-._ _.-"-._**

**The Temptress**

**~Chapter One~  
_.-"-._ _.-"-._ _.-"-._**

_Breathe in...and out. And one and two and three and four. Now kick...kick!_

Usagi breathed heavily as she followed the movements of the instructor moving across her TV screen. She always found that a good round of kickboxing kept her limber and on her toes.

It was good therapy, too. She still hadn't figured out what to do about Chiba Mamoru. Kick-boxing allowed her to work out her frustration and start anew. Actually, so did sex, but she wasn't about to bring someone new into the picture and screw up all of her carefully-laid plans.

She frowned in thought, paused the video, and reached for her bottled water. She had downed half of it when she heard a knock at the door. Grabbing a white terry towel from the table, she quickly blotted her gleaming face and neck as she walked to the door.

Upon opening it, however, she froze and could only gawk. A tall man stood in her doorway. He was so tall, she had to crane her neck to look at him. He pushed his shaggy blond hair out of his eyes and smiled at her, his forest-green eyes twinkling with merriment.

Her throat suddenly dry, Usagi gulped and met his steady gaze. "May I help you, sir?"

He grinned lopsidedly and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Aw, no need to be so formal, Usa. It's me, Motoki. Have you really forgotten me?"

Her hand tightened on the doorknob. "I, uh—Well, no. I mean—What are you doing here?"

She swallowed nervously, attempting to remain calm. It wouldn't do for him to pick up on how nervous she was. He must suspect her. Why else would he be here? She plastered a smile onto her face. She couldn't let him know that she already knew everything about him. After all, they had been out of touch for so long. What was she supposed to say? _I've been researching everything there is to know about your partner, so of course I know all about you, too._ She didn't think that statement would go over very well.

His smooth voice interrupted her turbulent thoughts as he shrugged his broad shoulders. "Would you believe me if I said I was in the neighborhood and just wanted to say hi?"

"After two years?"

"So I've been busy since getting my Masters."

"Hmm." She eyed him skeptically. "So, uh, what _really_ brings you to the neighborhood?"

**_.-"-._ _.-"-._ _.-"-._**

Mamoru leaned back in his chair with a frustrated sigh as he watched yet another former classmate walk out the door without giving him any further information. He had thought he'd finally gotten somewhere, too. Mizuno Ami had been the class president, which meant that she had once been acquainted with former class treasurer Karae Rui, the first victim. Ami claimed to have been out of touch with Rui for years now, stating that they ran with different crowds in high school, so they had never been particularly close to begin with.

He rubbed his forehead tiredly and brushed his unruly bangs out of his eyes before sitting forward once more, tapping at his notebook with a ballpoint pen that looked as though it had seen better days due to the fact that whenever Mamoru was nervous, he always tended to gnaw on his pens. This one was no exception. He could judge how hard a former case had been when looking at how battered his pens ended up.

He forced a smile as a tall woman with deep, violet-black hair sauntered into the room, her red tube top barely covering her. He watched warily as she lowered herself into the chair across from his desk and crossed her ankles, showing off her scarlet pumps as she leaned closer to him, her leather skirt riding up to an indecent length.

"Fancy meeting you again, Mamoru-kun," she murmured, her voice low and seductive. "You couldn't wait until next month's class reunion to get re-acquainted, could you?" She leaned her hand against her chin, showing off crimson nail polish and a diamond-encrusted Tiffany's ring. "Should I close the door so that we can..._talk_?" Her violet eyes skimmed his figure hungrily.

"Hino-san, I asked you here today to talk to you about your fiancé, Hitora Jede."

"Such a tragedy, isn't it? He was great in bed, too, though not as good as you surely are." She gave him another suggestive look through hooded eyes.

Mamoru gazed at her impassively, ignoring her advances. "What can you tell me about your whereabouts on the night of August 15th?"

Her eyes widened dramatically. "Why, I was away for Obon! I told the cops that in my statement. You don't think—I'm not under investigation, am I?"

"Where did you go?"

"Kamakura Beach."

"Why didn't your fiancé go with you?"

"He said he had to work. By work, he meant he had to go screw some leggy blonde because I wasn't good enough for him. Do you know how much it hurts to know that he cheated on me? _Me. _I'm the best sex he'll _never_ have again."

"So when he cheated on you, it gave you an excuse to dump his sorry ass for your new boytoy—the one that you went to Kamakura Beach to shack up with."

"I—How did you know about that?" She glowered at him through narrowed eyes.

"Lucky guess. That, and the bellboy told all...including details about your sordid fling with _him_.

She glared at him and clenched her fists. "Do you think I would have stayed with Jede after he cheated on me like that? It wasn't the first time, either. It was just...well, it was the first time he came back without all his limbs attached. Just rewards, I say. Any man who screws with Hino Rei will find himself screwed later on in life."

"Are you telling me that you put someone up to this so that you could punish him for his infidelities?"

"Hell no! I knew he cheated, true, and, yeah, he pissed me off. I stayed with him because when we were together, we had such mind-blowing sex that the world around us shattered into pieces and it was only him and me. I wouldn't have willingly deprived myself of something so amazing."

He blinked and observed her anew. Loath as he was to admit it, her proclamation made sense. She always had been interested in one thing when it came to men. "Do you, uh... Do you have any clues as to who would want to hurt you like that?"

She tossed her head and scowled. "The only person I can think of is that hoe, Aino Minako. Do you remember her? Captain of the Cheer Squad? She always tried to steal my guys in school. If he had a dick, she went after him—it didn't matter who she hurt in the process. She was always jealous of me because I had bigger boobs and better hair than she did. My legs were longer, too, and let's just say...the boys always _did_ like me better, even if she was a bit more...athletic...between the sheets."

"Do you have any other information that could help us with the case, Hino-san?"

"No, but if I do..." She lightly used her tongue to outline her lips. "...You know how to find me."

"Right then." He shook his head ruefully. "Thank you again for making time to stop by despite your busy schedule." He stood up and led her to the door. "Have a great afternoon and stay out of trouble."

She gave him one last once-over before sauntering out the door towards the elevator. Mamoru shut his door and leaned against it wearily, massaging his aching temple once more. At least she had been able to supply him with a possible suspect—Aino Minako, a lanky blonde who once ruled Juuban High.

"So, what can I do for you, Motoki?" Usagi asked, her hands steady as she concentrated on pouring him a cup of tea.

He smiled ruefully as he accepted the cup from her before looking down into its murky brown surface and idly swirling the liquid around with a spoon. "Well, to tell you the truth, I came on business."

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, feigning indifference as she brought a plate of cookies to the table. "What kind of business?"

"Well, you know that I'm a detective now, right?"

"Yeah." She slid into the chair across from his and picked up a cookie.

"Well, uh—oh. Was I interrupting you from something?"

"Huh?" She looked at him, startled, only to see his eyes suddenly focused on the towel around her neck. "Oh. No, I was just exercising."

"Why do people feel the need to exercise in the middle of summer? I mean, it's goddamn August and we're in the middle of a freaking heat wave. It's hot, it's sticky, and it's humid. Why would you want to be even more uncomfortable than you already are?"

She blinked at him before smiling in amusement and shrugging her shoulders. "Pain is beauty?"

"I guess." He tilted his head at her. "You never were one for exercise, Usa. I remember that after school, you'd always be sitting around the arcade."

"Yeah, but I'd be running to and from school. Once I stopped doing that, I needed a new form of exercise if I wanted to keep my figure."

"True." He glanced briefly at her chest before looking away, his cheeks a light shade of pink.

Usagi hadn't even thought about the fact that her workout clothes were so revealing. It was interesting to see the effect that she was having on him. Maybe it was enough of a distraction to make him forget why he had come...? She smiled sweetly, sitting up and thrusting her chest forward in the process, making the move seem accidental. "Do you want me to change? I can if I'm making you uncomfortable..."

"No, no. You're fine." He blushed and cleared his throat. "Anyway, I came here in relation to a case I'm currently working on."

Usagi tilted her head at him, her head whirring. He was about to get too close, he was—"I know! You're the detective who was put in charge of my case, aren't you?"

His eyes widened. "Er...your case? What case would that be, Usa?"

Shit. She paused as her brain struggled to come up with something before he could get suspicious of how long it was taking her to respond. "Um... You came here to investigate those threatening phone calls I've been getting, right?"

Motoki sat up a little straighter and his tone became more brisk. "What kind of phone calls?"

"Oh, that's not why you're here?" Her face fell and she chewed at the bottom of her lip. "I guess I just figured—"

"Why don't you tell me what's going on, Usa?" He placed his hand on top of hers, kneading it comfortingly.

"Well, it's just—I don't know." She shrugged. "For a month or two now, this girl has been calling me and telling me she's going to ruin my life. She says I have it coming to me and that she's already put her plan into motion. She said she's going to steal my identity...steal my life. Whatever that means. It's kind of scary, really."

"When did these calls start?"

"Um, towards the end of June. It was right around my birthday."

"And you never called the cops?"

"I did. They just...never took me seriously."

"Has anything else weird happened to you besides getting these phone calls?"

"Well, I—never mind."

"What?"

"No. You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She ducked her head, looking demurely at the table. She had him hanging on her every word like a fish on a hook. How had she forgotten just how gullible Motoki actually was? Really, detective work didn't suit him at all.

He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, leveling his eyes at her, a slight frown twisting at his gorgeous lips. "Try me. I'm a detective, remember?"

"It's just—" She sighed and looked down again. "One morning on my way to work, somebody left a package at my door. I'm working a few temp jobs right now to make ends meet, and I was running a little late, so I didn't think anything of it. I just put it on the floor inside my hallway and left. I completely forgot about the box until I got home that night. When I opened it..."

"Yes?"

She shivered in revulsion and bit her lip. "It was...well, it was a bloody pulp of flesh. That's what it looked like, anyway. I'm sure it was just a gag prop from a trick store or something, but I didn't want to look at it anymore, so I closed the box back up and threw it away."

Motoki's eyes widened and he gazed at Usagi intently, his emerald-eyes burning as they darkened with an emotion that she couldn't identify. "You found _what_? Why didn't you call the police?"

"I just assumed it had been another gag toy. The day before it, I found a fake heart outside my door lying in a pool of ketchup."

"Did the object resemble any body part or animal part that you recognized?"

"Well...this is going to sound ridiculous, but—Well, it sort of looked like genitalia. It was probably a mutilated dildo or something, but—"

"Usagi, you should have told the police about this! There's no way I'm leaving you alone in this house."

"But I don't have any place to—"

"Nonsense. From now on, you're going to work as a secretary in my office. You're only doing temp work, right? We can give you a better salary then that, plus, you'll be right under our eyes. No one will dare to harm you when there are cops and detectives around. At night, either my partner or I will stay in the house with you. We're not going to let you become a victim, Usagi. Count on it."

Motoki stood from the table and adjusted the gun at his side before turning and offering her a hand. "Come on. I want to go back to the station to write this up and prepare the necessary paperwork for your case. You'll be safe with me."

Usagi observed him intently before meekly taking his offered hand with a nod of approval and heading out the door, stopping only to scoop up her Coach purse from the table and grab a cardigan from the closet to cover up her current attire. _Game. Set. Match!_

**_.-"-._ _.-"-._ _.-"-._**

~Chapter Completion: July 25, 2006

~Re-worked: December 16, 2006

AN: Special thanks to my fabulous editor Kel! Also, thank yous go out to Chibi Anonymous and Diana Moon for listening to me rant and rave as I tried to write eight chapters in two days in order to meet deadline...

Thank you also to Tasia Chiba, Azurite, and Lazuli for helping me come up with a better summary for this piece! Y'all are awesome!

Like it? Hate it? I'm the one to talk to! E-mail ladybaine at gmail dot com today!

**«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»  
«·´¨*·.¸¸. *Baine*.¸¸.·*¨`·»  
«·´`·.(¸.·´(¸.·* *·.¸)`·.¸).·´`·»**


	5. Chapter 4

The Temptress

Chapter 4/10  
By Baine  
Email: ladybaine at gmail dot com

Rated R for Sexuality & Adult Themes

Completed: July 25, 2006

Posted: December 22, 2006

Well, this is the last chapter for a while. I'm leaving in a few minutes to go to Hong Kong, then we're doing a stop-over in Tokyo before returning home...

See you all next year! Enjoy your holidays and consider this chapter to be your lovely present! I've wrapped up a hot, wet Mamo-chan and put him alone in an apartment with Usagi...Can you think of a better present? I know I can't!

**_.-"-._ _.-"-._ _.-"-._**

**The Temptress**

**~Chapter Four~  
_.-"-._ _.-"-._ _.-"-._**

"Motoki, for the last time, I said NO!"

Motoki watched with wide eyes as Mamoru paced his office like a caged tiger, stopping at the window to peer down into the dirty streets of the city. "But, Mamoru—"

"Look Toki, I have too much going on to play baby-sitter to some bratty little girl."

"She isn't a little girl anymore, Mamoru. Besides, she's being _stalked_—and from the sounds of it, her stalker might be the woman we're looking for!"

"For all we know, _she's_ the stalker we're looking for. I mean, she fits the bill, right? Blonde hair, blue eyes. Same body shape that all the guys were describing. Plus, she mentioned male genitalia."

"God, Mamoru, this is _Usagi_ that we're talking about! She wouldn't even hurt a fly! Besides, you know her as well as I do—since when is she a seductive tramp who parties all night? You didn't see her at that apartment. She looked so...lost. She would have jumped at every little shadow if I hadn't been there to make her feel safe."

"Either that, or she's a great actress. I mean, come on. She thought she was about to be busted, for chrissake!"

Motoki stepped back to peer up at his best friend and partner. "Why do you hate her so much, Mamoru? This is going beyond the petty rivalry you two had back in school. You know as well as I do that you're just using her as a scapegoat to get rid of your frustration."

Mamoru deflated, slumping into his chair with a sigh. "Yeah, I know. It's just...I'm just so _frustrated _with this damned case! We have no solid leads and now I have to spend my nights making sure nothing happens to my childhood enemy!"

"Every _other _night. Don't forget that I'm giving up my time to watch out for her, too."

"Yeah, but you actually like the girl."

Motoki gazed at his friend with solemn eyes. "So would you if you gave her a chance."

"Whatever, dude."

"Look, if it makes you feel better...just pretend that you're staking out her house. I mean, for all we know, our culprit will show up there tonight gift-wrapped with a bow and we'll be the talk of the town tomorrow morning."

"If this was anything like a regular stakeout, we wouldn't be inside the apartment with her to begin with," he grumbled.

"Yeah, but Usagi is an old friend, so it's different. Plus, she lives in an apartment facing away from the parking lot, so we wouldn't be able to see her from a car and there are no empty rooms on or near her floor to rent out."

Mamoru sighed, defeated. "I guess you're right." He chewed absently on the end of his pen. "I just wanted to do some more investigative work, interview a few more people with connections to the victims."

"Well, you can do that tomorrow night, pal. Tonight, you're on guard duty."

"I still say that you should go first since this was your damned idea in the first place."

"Yeah, but if I don't take Reika out for our anniversary, _I'll_ be missing my most prized body part come tomorrow. You don't want to see me become another statistic, do ya?"

"Fine, fine."

Motoki grinned and slapped his friend on the shoulder. "Ah, I know you can do it. Just watch yourself, okay? Don't do anything I wouldn't do. I'd hate for you to start thinking with the wrong part of your anatomy and leave me to finish this case by myself." He smirked as he threw his friend's words back in his face.

Mamoru snorted disdainfully. "Like I would want to do anything of that nature with _her_."

"Well, you did admit that you think she's one hot sex kitten."

"What! I did no such thing!"

"Sure you did. You said Usagi has the same sort of physical attributes that all of the guys said that our mystery lady had. They all described the woman as one sexy lady. By saying you thought Usagi had the same type of look, you were admitting to the fact that you think she's hot."

"You're deluded."

"Well, you, my friend, live in the City of Denial."

Mamoru threw a wad of paper at his friend as the blond made his way to the door, hitting him in the head. He glowered around his now-empty office as his thoughts became occupied by the very woman he had spent a long time trying to forget.

**_.-"-._ _.-"-._ _.-"-._**

Usagi sighed contentedly as she leaned back against her bed, listening to the soothing sound of water strumming against the wall of the room next to hers. She ran her hand down the smooth satin of her ebony nightgown, removing invisible wrinkles as she kept an eye on the bathroom door.

She hadn't expected things to elevate so fast. Hell, she hadn't expected Motoki to swing by her apartment. She had been lucky to think up such a quick save...and it wound up working better than she had thought it would! After all, now Mamoru was going to be confined to her apartment every other night. If she couldn't make him fall in love with her after that, then she wasn't Tsukino Usagi, genius extraordinaire.

Now, she had a reason to be near him without him getting suspicious of her. The only thing that worried her was the fact that he might go snooping around and find her evidence. She couldn't let that happen—not when she had him right where she wanted him.

She snapped back to reality as a puff of hot air glided across her face. She looked towards the doorway to see steam billowing from the bathroom. Mamoru appeared in her line of vision, his bare chest glistening in the dim light. She watched, riveted, as a droplet of water trailed his torso, following the line of his treasure trail before disappearing in the white towel that lay slung across his waist, hiding his family jewels from sight. She found herself noticing the sculpted contours of his abs, a sure sign that he worked out a lot and cared about his physical appearance. His skin was an even tan, giving him a devilish bad-boy persona as he sauntered into her room and leaned against her door frame.

"You know, Usagi, as a guy, I shouldn't have to resort to smelling like a basket of fruit."

Usagi blinked in surprise, her eyes snapping up to meet his own. She found herself drowning in them. Never before had she seen eyes so intense in color...or so closed off from thought and emotion. "Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Your shampoo. Mango Madness with a touch of watermelon extract? What's up with that?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. It smells pretty?"

He snorted derisively. "If you're a girl."

"Well, in case you didn't notice, buster, I _am _a girl. Usagi flounced off of her bed and moved until she was standing right in front of him. "Besides, it's _my_ shampoo. You don't have to use it. You can just sit there and smell bad for all I care!"

He leaned toward her, his warm breath wafting across her cheek. "I do _not_ smell bad."

"Not now, you don't."

"Why are you so childish?" He asked, crossing his arms over his still-damp chest.

"Why are you such a prick?" She glowered at him and stuck out her tongue as she blew him a raspberry.

"That's mature," he griped, his eyes locked on the sloping contours of her mouth.

"Thanks. I thought so." She drew her arms across her chest, mocking his posture and drawing his attention to the scrap of cloth she called a nightgown. His eyes darkened as he stared at the miles of creamy skin on display. It made him want to become an explorer, to travel those long, supple legs until he reached—

"What are you _wearing_?" He asked, his eyes on her chest as it rose and fell in time with her breathing. Because he was so tall, he was able to see down the valley between her breasts quite clearly...and she was no longer wearing a bra. Turning himself away from such thoughts, he wrenched his gaze away from her body to stare once more into ocean-blue eyes speckled with golden flakes. _Gods_, he thought with a groan, _even her eyes have the ability to mesmerize me._

"A nightgown. What does it look like?" She looked down and smoothed away an invisible wrinkle.

"Underwear." He gazed at her bluntly, his eyes never wavering from hers.

"Well, you're a pervert, then."

"And you're not asking for perverted thoughts with a get-up like that?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but normally, there aren't any men with raging libidos hanging around my apartment and staring at my night clothes."

"Tragic." He gave her an obvious once-over and grinned at the flush he saw forming across her cheeks. "You're not embarrassed, are you?"

"Please," she scoffed. "Maybe if I was walking around in a bra and thong. I'm decently clothed at the moment and have nothing to be concerned about." She brushed past him and into the hallway. She made her way to the linen closet and pulled out a blanket and sheets before heading back to her room and dumping it all in a pile on the floor.

"Here you are, Mamoru!" She smiled sweetly. "You can take one of the pillows from my bed."

"What makes you think I'm going to sleep on the floor?"

"Well, you're obviously not sleeping in my bed, because that's where _I'm _sleeping."

"Who says that I'm sleeping in your room at all? I was planning to crash on the couch."

"And have Toki flay you when he finds out you weren't protecting me 24/7?" She shivered at the thought. "He can be scary when he's mad!"

"Well, I can't sleep in your room."

"Why not? It's not like we'll be doing anything. Besides, you don't even like me that way, right? And I don't like you, either. So what is there to worry about?

_Famous last words, Usa, _Mamoru thought as he grudgingly prepared his new 'bed' next to the one belonging to the golden-haired vixen. _Famous last words..._

He settled into a cocoon of sheets, fluffing his pillow aimlessly as his eyes followed Usagi around the room as she prepared for bed. Because of his position at the foot of her bed, she was forced to climb over him to get into it, her awkward position showcasing the fact that she didn't wear underwear to bed. Mamoru bit back a groan as he helplessly watched her miles of flesh disappear above him. Once settled, she reached over and turned off the lights. "Good night, Mamoru."

"'Night, Usagi," he ground out, his hands clenched into fists at his side. Gods, but it would be a long night!

**_.-"-._ _.-"-._ _.-"-._**

Special thanks to my fabulous editor Kel! Also, thank yous go out to Chibi Anonymous and Diana Moon for listening to me rant and rave as I tried to write eight chapters in two days in order to meet deadline...

Like it? Hate it? I'm the one to talk to! E-mail ladybaine at gmail dot com today!

**«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»  
«·´¨*·.¸¸. *Baine*.¸¸.·*¨`·»  
«·´`·.(¸.·´(¸.·* *·.¸)`·.¸).·´`·»**


	6. Chapter 5

The Temptress

Chapter 5/10  
By Baine  
Email: ladybaine at gmail dot com

Rated R for Sexuality & Adult Themes

Completed: July 25, 2006

Posted: January 6, 2007

I'm back from vacation! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday—I know I did! Hong Kong was very picturesque, but it was Tokyo that I never wanted to leave. I don't think I saw even a fourth of that fabulous city. You could stay in Tokyo for a year and still never see *everything.* I still haven't decided if I'm going to stay in Japan for another year or not (Hey, I still have three weeks to come to a decision! That's plenty of time...), but if I do, then I'd love to go back and see more of the places that I missed the first time around. If I don't...well, there are many other places that I want to see, too. Time will tell.

I hope that your holidays were pleasant. Good luck in the new year—I hope that your resolutions come true! My resolution for the new year is pretty silly, actually: I want to stop biting my nails. I always think this on and off, but lately, I've been watching all of these gorgeous music videos by Ayumi Hamasaki and I would love to have such beautiful nails someday. Granted, hers are probably fake, but y'all know what I mean!

Anyway, on with the fic!

**_.-"-._ _.-"-._ _.-"-._**

**The Temptress**

**~Chapter Five~  
_.-"-._ _.-"-._ _.-"-._**

Mamoru stalked into work the next morning, his eyes dark from lack of sleep. Behind him, Usagi smothered a yawn with her hand and sipped at her caramel frappuccino as she headed toward her new desk.

"Morning, Mamoru! Morning, Usa!" Motoki grinned at the duo as he left his office and came towards them. "Usa, you're looking as beautiful as always," he stated with an appreciative grin, admiring her demure, two piece suit, its candy-pink tones bringing out a fleshy tone in her skin and making it appear more enticing than it normally did. She wore a white, lacy camisole underneath the jacket, giving her a hint of sexiness, unintentional as he knew it was.

He turned to look at Mamoru, who looked as though he had been dragged through hell and back, baggy black circles hovering underneath his eyes. He was wearing the same suit from the day before because he hadn't been able to go home and change, and his clothes were now wrinkled with use, giving him an overall disheveled look that he supposed some girls would find alluring. "Wow, you look like something the cat dragged in, dude. What happened? Did you get into a fight with another old lady?"

"No," Mamoru replied with a glower, steering the topic away from embarrassing memories. "Our pampered princess here snores very loudly at night." He turned to glare at her chidingly, his eyes taking in her outfit once more and reminding him of the _real _reason he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before.

"Please. I do not. You just hated sleeping on the floor!"

"That, too," he muttered, cricking his neck and stretching to adjust his back. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "You talk in your sleep, too. You were tossing and turning all night—it was almost as though you were having a nightmare or something."

Her face froze in the shape of a half-smile as she stared at him like a deer in the line of fire. Mamoru's eyes widened as he observed her statuesque pose. Suddenly, he felt...almost worried?...about her. But why?

"I just...yeah. Sometimes I have nightmares. My dreams aren't always full of flower petals and puppy dogs, you know." She glared at him as her tongue thawed and she was able to think once more.

"Coulda fooled me." He smirked at her tauntingly, trying to rile her so she would forget the horrors of the night before. For some reason, he found himself wishing that her dreams were always full of innocence and fluff. He blinked in disbelief. Where had that come from? Hearing her lilting voice, he turned to give her another subtle once-over, hating himself for the fact that he felt riveted and unable to look away from her for too long. Why did she have to grow to be so damn captivating?

"If anything, I dreamed of all the ways I could torture you—starting with a cold bucket of water and loud yodeling at 5 a.m." She smirked at the alarmed look that crossed his face before he gave an appreciative laugh, the sound low and husky as it rippled across the room.

She watched him stretch through hooded eyes, admiring the way his muscles flexed beneath his shirt, alluding to promises of the grandeur she had witnessed the night before. She could definitely imagine his hidden physique in many different ways. It was getting him to imagine_ her_ in that way that would be the tricky part. She smirked at the tell-tale bags beneath his eyes, giving away his discomfort from the night before. Then again, maybe this was going to be even easier than she had initially thought. He wanted her. That was clear enough. Desire was three-fifths of the battle. His heart would be the hardest thing to conquer—but she could do it! She sat down in her new chair and re-arranged the papers on her desk, discreetly watching her quarry as he stalked into his office. Today would be interesting indeed...

**_.-"-._ _.-"-._ _.-"-._**

Upon entering his office, Mamoru slammed his door shut and stalked towards his desk, only to be brought up short as his chair swiveled toward him, revealing a lanky woman with curls of golden hair that tumbled to the floor. He bit back a frustrated groan and thought, _Why is it that blondes seem to be following me everywhere I go right now?_

The woman stood, revealing a clingy blue shirt with a v-neck that plummeted below her navel, showing off the sapphire star dangling from her belly button. Her slitted black skirt was merely a scrap of fabric barely covering her butt, highlighting her long legs and bringing his eyes to her dominatrix-style pumps.

"Hello, Mamoru," she purred, holding out a perfectly manicured hand. "I heard you were looking for me."

He eyed her skeptically. "I don't know who you think you are, but you're not welcome here."

"Grumpy, grumpy." She stuck out her lower lip and pouted, edging her way closer to him. "Is that any way to treat an old friend?" She came to a stop in front of him, her eyes skimming his physique appreciatively. She reached out and skimmed a hand down his chest, stopping just below his waistline and laughing as he jerked away from her. "There, there, Mamoru. Are you that excited to see me again?"

"What I want to know is who the hell you are and what the fuck you're doing in my office."

The blond gazed at him seductively. "Trust me, Mamoru, fucking you is _exactly_ what I want to be doing here in your office. Are you up for the challenge?"

"If you don't leave now—"

"What, you'll run to Motoki and say there's a sexy woman in your office and you're concerned because you've forgotten how certain body parts work?"

"I'm a detective, lady. I'll call the cops next door and have you arrested."

"Big words. Then again, I wouldn't mind wearing handcuffs if it turned you on. Whoever would have thought that you would grow up to be so kinky?" She walked towards him again, only to be sidestepped once more.

"Mamoru, here are the files that you—Oh." Motoki paused upon entering the room, observing his partner and the woman hovering near him through astute eyes. "Minako-san, what are you doing here? Last I heard, you were in France filming your latest blockbuster.

"Ooooh, Motoki!" The woman turned and glided towards the sandy-blond man, lavishing her attention on him and completely ignoring the man behind her. "Look at how grown-up you look in your cute little suit and tie!" She raised a hand to touch him, only to have it grabbed by Mamoru as he came up behind her. She tilted her head backwards to gaze up at him. "You only want to get kinky after you see me with another man, Mamoru? That's so...primal." She gave him a smoldering look from beneath hooded eyes.

"I _want _to know why you're here."

"Apparently, I got the grand summons to meet with you about some case you're investigating. Your secretary called my agent—or don't you remember that?" She pouted petulantly. "I assumed it was a ruse to get me all hot and bothered so that you could get into my pants again. After all, I always _did_ know how to please you."

Mamoru reflected back to the day before and his conversation with Hino Rei. "Right. I do want to talk with you—if you can keep your hands to yourself and stop it with the...act." He gave Motoki a look and gestured towards his desk with a flick of his head.

Motoki nodded in response and sauntered further into the room, pulling up a chair and settling himself into it, his eyes on the sultry blonde to make sure she didn't try anything in his presence.

Minako gave Motoki a once-over before turning to Mamoru once more, a bemused look on her face. "A threesome? Or is he only here to watch? I'm impressed. I never knew you had it in you!"

He shot her a withering look. "Motoki is my partner. When we work on a case and interview people, we like to be in the same room at the same time whenever possible so that we can hear the stories straight from the horse's mouth without merely hearing a play-by-play later on in the day."

"You're no fun, Mamoru. You weren't _always_ such a prude." She tossed her head, sending her curly hair cascading down her back as she flounced into a nearby chair. "So if you didn't ask me here because you were horny and wanted a good blow-job, why _did_ you ask me here?"

**_.-"-._ _.-"-._ _.-"-._**

"So, what do you think, Mamoru? One more suspect to cross off the list?" Motoki swiveled in his chair, eyes on the notes he had jotted down during the interview with Minako. "I mean, it will be easy enough to see if she was really filming at the time or not."

"I don't know, Toki. Something seems...off about her. I mean, she films _porn_ for a living. What if she's sick of the way the men in the business use her and decided to get revenge?"

"By attacking men who aren't in her line of work? I don't think so. Besides, she obviously enjoys what she does too much to want to damage _any_ male, let alone one she doesn't see on a regular basis."

Motoki turned to observe his partner, tapping his pen against his notepad in order to distill the silence from the room. "I think you're fixated on the fact that this woman is really a blonde. Sure, Minako fits the bill, but do you honestly think that it was her?"

"Well, no..."

"I still say it's suspicious that we haven't been able to get in touch with Farada Wakka's ex-girlfriend, Beryl. She was always pretty psychotic. Maybe she went after him after the break-up?"

"Hmm, maybe. I think she'll turn out to be another Minako or another Rei, though. We should be looking for a woman who _doesn't_ think sex is the be-all or end-all of her existence. She's bitter. I want to know _why_."

"What about that chick...what was her name...Kino Makoto?"

"The feminist?"

"Yeah, her. She was always hanging around after-school with the karate club. I bet she has the aggression necessary to do such a vile deed."

"Could be. Have Usagi give her a call to set up an appointment."

"Yes, sir!" Motoki gave a mock salute and strolled from the room, laughing as he glanced back at the bemused expression on his partner's face.

Motoki's mind raced a mile a minute as he tried to think of possible suspects. Before they could find their culprit, he and Mamoru had to figure out what secret all four men had in common...before Serena Moon struck again. He smiled absently at Usagi as he relayed Mamoru's message and headed back to his office. He would worry about that later, though, and let Mamoru deal with the possibilities for now. At the moment, he was more interested in making sure that no one could get close enough to hurt his favorite childhood friend. With a grim smile, Motoki picked up his telephone to collect on a couple of favors owed to him by the chief of police. It was time to tap his friend's line to see exactly who was calling her and what they were saying.

**_.-"-._ _.-"-._ _.-"-._**

AN: Special thanks to my fabulous editor Kel!

Like it? Hate it? I'm the one to talk to! E-mail ladybaine at gmail dot com today!

**«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»  
«·´¨*·.¸¸. *Baine*.¸¸.·*¨`·»  
«·´`·.(¸.·´(¸.·* *·.¸)`·.¸).·´`·»**


	7. Chapter 6

The Temptress

Chapter 6/10  
By Baine  
Email: ladybaine at gmail dot com

Rated R for Sexuality & Adult Themes

Completed: July 25, 2006

Posted: February 17, 2007

This chapter was my favorite to write. I like the visuals and I really like the character development. I hope you like this chapter as well. It's my belated V-Day present to you. Finally, we're getting to the good stuff!

I find it interesting that here on FFNet, this story is on 44 alerts, was favorited eight times, was added to a C2 community and chapter six had close to seven hundred people still following along, and yet very few of these people have told me what it was that made them like this story so much. How can I replicate what I'm doing if I don't know what it is that you like?

I'm one of those writers that really appreciates critical feedback. I like to know what works and what could be changed or made better in a story. Please don't be shy. Help me become a better writer in the future!

**_.-"-._ _.-"-._ _.-"-._**

**The Temptress**

**~Chapter Six~  
_.-"-._ _.-"-._ _.-"-._**

Seagulls cawed in the distance as they skimmed the ocean's salty surface with the edge of their wings. Shallow waves lapped against the edges of Usagi's feet as she dug her toes into the wet sand. She stared out over the horizon, watching the sun bend down to kiss the salty water and leaving a patchwork quilt of deep, lilac-hued colors across the sky in its wake.

She watched as a body bathed in shadow rose above the water and headed towards her, riding a wave to shore. She laughed merrily as she watched the man's surfboard skid to a halt as it entered shallower water, sending its owner sputtering into the water.

"Oy, Mamoru, looks like you wiped out good!" She grinned with amusement as she waded into the water to give him a hand.

Mamoru grimaced as he pushed his soggy bangs out of his eyes and picked up his surfboard, hauling it across his shoulder as he walked to shore. "It's not my fault that the waves are weak tonight." He gave her a sidelong glance, admiring the way her white bathing suit clung to her body, showing off her every curve. He loved the fact that she managed to look sexy without resorting to showing off all of her skin, too. Instead of the typical bikini, she wore a one piece suit with a hole in the middle of it, showcasing her flat stomach and the small moon charm dangling from her belly button.

_It's classier_, he mused, noting the way her golden hair cascaded around her, making her look like a water nymph as she rose from the water. He felt a pool of warmth building in his lower regions as he continued to drink her in, so he quickly looked away lest he do anything he would later regret. "Where, uh—Where's Toki?" He asked nonchalantly, leaning against his surfboard as he steadied it against the ground. He eyed her nervously—this was the first time in the two weeks they had been coming to the beach that he had been alone with her at night. He didn't know if he could control himself around her without other people around watching his every move.

"Reika-san wasn't feeling well, so he decided to take her home. I told her that she shouldn't have bought food from that sleazy vendor..."

"You always did have a way with food, didn't you? I'm surprised you're not a chef or something today."

"Mmm, I would eat all of the food before I could sell any of it. I'd be living on the streets begging for my next meal in no time!"

He chuckled in appreciation. "You do like your food, that's for sure. I'm surprised it doesn't show more." He glanced over at her lean figure, wondering once more where she hid all of the extra weight, his eyes coming to rest on her excessively large bosom, causing him to blush and look away.

"I work out a lot. I need some sense of balance in my daily regime!"

Mamoru's eyes darkened as an image of her in her revealing workout clothes came to mind. He remembered the last time he had been on guard duty. Watching her bounce around her living room had been one of the highlights of his night...not that he'd tell _her_ that.

He watched in bemusement as Usagi kicked up tuffs of sand with her feet as she paced the edge of the water, stooping down every so often to pick up a shell and giving him a first-row view of her shapely ass. He smiled as she squealed and stumbled backwards away from the water as a small wave broke the shore, drenching her feet with icy water.

Ever since he had begun guarding her with Motoki, he found himself unable to get her out of his mind. He felt like he was a horny teenager all over again, the kind who was constantly taking cold showers. Living with her was even harder. Outside the office, she dressed in tiny scraps of fabric that continuously seemed to beckon to him. They showed off her every asset, mocking him as it highlighted everything that he could look at but not touch.

It was getting harder and harder to keep away from her, he mused as he watched her make her way back towards him. One of these days, he was afraid he was going to reach out for her and never want to let go. He started in alarm as he watched her yelp in pain and fall to her knees, hurrying to the water's edge to see what was wrong.

"What happened, Usa? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just—" She winced as she pulled her leg in front of her and peered down at the sole of her foot. "I think I stepped on a jellyfish or something. Whatever it was, it stings!"

"Here, let me see." He knelt beside her, encompassing her small foot with his large palm. He suddenly felt...possessive, for some odd reason. He started at how soft her skin felt, enjoying its silken feel against his callused hand. "Hmm, that's a sting, all right. Do you think you'll be able to make it back to the car?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Can you help me up, though?"

"Of course." He rose to his feet and helped her up, his arms tightening around her wet torso as he felt her lurch forward. "You little liar!"

"No, really, I just—" She cut herself off with a muffled yelp of surprise as she suddenly found herself being lifted into the air and clenched against his chest. She looked up into his eyes in surprise, notating how close their faces now were to one another. She felt his warm breath waft across her cheeks and flushed. "Hi."

"Well, hi there." He grinned down at her, notating how red her lips were after a day of being assaulted by salty ocean water. He watched her wet them unconsciously as she gazed up at him with wide blue eyes and rosy cheeks. "I think you got a little too much sun today."

She latched onto his observation eagerly. She didn't want him to know she was blushing due to how close he was to her. She immediately frowned at the thought and inwardly scolded herself. Why did she even _care_ what he thought of her? Liking him had never been part of her plan. She gave herself a mental kick. She was probably just horny or something. After all, it had been months since she had been this close to another man! She couldn't possibly be thinking that his coddling was actually endearing or anything like that. Of course, if she was this turned on by him merely holding her, maybe he felt the same way? It was finally time to move on to Phase Two of her plan. She pressed herself a little closer to his body, absorbing his heat and marveling over the sudden sense of comfort.

Mamoru glanced down as he felt Usagi snuggle closer to his chest, her breasts brushing across his torso and creating a tingling sensation that stretched all the way down to his groin. He bit back a groan, ignoring the fact that he only had to—"We're here," he said with a grin, forcing away the X-Rated images that had begun to formulate in his mind.

He eyed his car thoughtfully before opening the back door and lying her down across the seat, causing her hair to billow around her, creating an alluring look he found hard to ignore.

"What are you doing, Mamoru?"

"Well, I figured that this way, you could lie down and stretch your foot out. You would have been all scrunched up in the front seat and it would have made your injury that much worse."

"Wow, you're really thoughtful. You should have been a doctor for a living."

"I almost was, actually." He grinned down at her. "At the last minute, I decided that I was sick of school and didn't want to be taking classes for another ten years." His breath caught as he watched her reach up to brush a piece of hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear. He reached up and caught her hand with his own, holding it to his ear and reveling in its softness. "What is it that you do to me, Usa?"

"I don't know." She peered up at him, unconsciously holding her breath as his head came closer to her own. "Maybe the question is what is it that _you_ do to _me_?"

Their eyes locked in a battle of wits, each one daring the other to make a move. Slowly, Mamoru's face came closer to her own, causing her to close her eyes in reaction. Moments later, she felt the whisper of a butterfly dance across her lips, shy and bashful, but also warm and enticing. She wanted more of that, she decided as he began to pull away. She maneuvered her hand from under his own and twined it around the back of his head, drawing him down to her once more and unconsciously clutching at his silky strands of hair.

This time, the kiss was harder, giving off a sense of urgency. She drowned herself in his taste, gliding on waves of chocolate and musk. She groaned lightly as she opened her mouth a little wider, inviting him inside so she could have more of his sweet taste.

Mamoru, of course, was all too happy to oblige. He could taste the pineapple from her flavored lip gloss, which combined with her natural taste of strawberries and cream, creating an enticing combo that he couldn't get enough of. If this taste is what came from using shampoo laced with fruit, he never wanted her to switch brands. He smirked with male pride as he felt her groan, swallowing it as he explored further, ripping his lips away from her own to taste the flavor of her skin. Mango? He thought, his lips brushing her chin. No, not quite. Melon, maybe? He sucked lightly at her neck, contemplating the idea. Not exactly. Each time he kissed a new part of her body, he tasted something a little bit different than he had the last time.

Usagi sighed under his ministrations. "What are you doing, Mamoru?" She attempted to pull his mouth back to her own, but he would have none of it.

"Trying to decide what you taste like." He looked up at her through hooded eyes, his lips hovering over the valley between her breasts. "It's a nectar that's familiar, but I don't think it's anything you can find on earth."

She gave a startled laugh before bending forward at an awkward angle in order to capture his lips with her own. "Mmm, you taste pretty unique, too, you know. Very manly."

A car driving by on the freeway broke her concentration, causing her to look over her shoulder into the darkening night. Mamoru lifted himself away from her reluctantly, his body screaming in protest as it instantly mourned the loss of her sweet heat and soft skin. "I, uh...we should get back to the apartment. It's getting late."

He backed out of the car, making sure her feet were out of the way before he slammed the door shut and slid into the driver's seat. Starting the engine and putting his hand on the stick shift, he found himself wishing that it was her hand on _him_ and that he was the passenger while she took him for the ride of his life. He glanced at her through the rearview mirror, his eyes softening as he took in her angelic appearance. She lay across his seat with her eyes closed, her flushed skin seeming to beckon for him to come and finish what he had started. He bit back a groan as he brought his eyes back to the road in front of him. _Gods, but it's going to be another long night._

**_.-"-._ _.-"-._ _.-"-._**

Like it? Hate it? I'm the one to talk to! Hit the little review button or Email ladybaine at gmail dot com today!

**«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»  
«·´¨*·.¸¸. *Baine*.¸¸.·*¨`·»  
«·´`·.(¸.·´(¸.·* *·.¸)`·.¸).·´`·»**


	8. Chapter 7

The Temptress

Chapter 7/10  
By Baine  
Email: ladybaine at gmail dot com

Rated R for Sexuality & Adult Themes

Completed: July 25, 2006

Posted: September 28, 2010

Notes at the bottom :)

**_.-"-._ _.-"-._ _.-"-._**

**The Temptress**

**~Chapter Seven~  
_.-"-._ _.-"-._ _.-"-._**

The next couple of months passed in a blur. The leaves outside Usagi's apartment had begun to shed their emerald hue for the subtler shades of autumn, hinting at the season almost upon them. Usagi bit back a sigh as she gazed out her bedroom window. This past summer had brought her so much joy. She found herself falling further than ever for Mamoru's charms. He was slowly working his way into her system and claiming her heart.

She gripped the edge of the windowsill with her fist. _This isn't the way it was supposed to happen_, she thought for the umpteenth time. _I was supposed to steal _his _heart—he wasn't supposed to return the favor_.

Things were more messed up now than they had been when she first began this charade. She found herself feeling guiltier and guiltier as she kept her secret hidden away from him. At this point, she didn't know if it was even worth freeing herself of the oppressing guilt. After all, the 'suspect' hadn't attacked anyone else in over two months now and Usagi hadn't 'received' any harassing phone calls or gifts since Mamoru and Motoki had taken turns being her bodyguards. She knew they were about to throw in the towel and write this off as a cold case. Was it worth confessing this late in the game if it would only take Mamoru away from her?

She had decided that she didn't want to hurt him anymore. Her mind had still been clouded over from the second time she went crazy. Why else would she have lumped sweet, loving Mamoru in with the other four when his only crime against her had ever been tormenting her? True, his taunts helped drive her to the edge of despair and brought her to the brink of insanity, but that wasn't _his_ fault. It had been her own deluded brain's fault for mangling his words and turning them into a redundant record.

Cocking her head to the side, she listened to the drone of the shower and came to a quick decision. She quietly padded into the hallway and pulled open her closet door, pulling a roll of paper down from its hiding place behind some empty shoe boxes. Tucking the roll under her arm, she quickly grabbed a square box from the kitchen table as she slipped outside and walked into the back courtyard.

Unraveling the roll in her arms, she stared down at the five men smiling up at her. Her gaze slid to the fifth man, whose head was surrounded with a red circle. Her fingers brushed against the paper's surface, tracing the contours of the man's face. "Why did I ever add you to this list, Mamoru? I never even wanted to mutilate you the way I did the others. All I wanted was to break your heart...and now I don't even want that. I hope you forgive me. If I confess now, I'll lose you...but I've only just found you."

She pulled a match from the square box that she held in her left hand and struck it against the carton's edge. She watched the flame spring to life, straining to find a surface on which to leap. She obliged by touching it to the edge of the paper and watching in awe as the faces of the men who had once tormented her began to shrivel and burn, causing white ashes to fall to the ground.

She stared down at the ashes in surprise. They were pure and clean, untainted by filth. It was like she was cremating her past and starting anew. Heading over to the small, rusty grill near the fence, she threw the paper on top of the coals, brushing her hands off on her pants and sucking on a finger that had begun to burn as it came to close to the fiery paper. She watched, entranced, as the paper curled up even further, becoming a charred ball and wiping out all traces of her past.

"Usagi!"

She turned in shock and watched with wide eyes as Motoki jogged towards her, a white terry towel draped around his neck. She quickly positioned her body so that he couldn't see the grill behind her and walked towards him. "What's up, Toki?"

"Well, let's see, I got out of the shower and couldn't find you anywhere. I thought something had happened to you! I was so worried I hadn't done my job properly and that I'd lost you." He slung his arm across her shoulders and led her back inside. "Don't ever leave like that without telling me again, alright?"

"Yes, Dad." She grinned up at him and tweaked his nose. "It's nice to know you worry about me, though."

"Of course I do, Usa! You're like a sister to me. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you."

She gave him a cheeky grin. "Well, luckily you'll never have to find out!" She waltzed into the kitchen, threw the matches on the counter, and turned to face her childhood friend. "Can I make you a sandwich or something?"

"No, I'm cool." He lumbered into the room and leaned against the doorframe, watching as she fixed herself a snack consisting of peanut butter and carrots. "So...what's going on with you and Mamoru?"

She looked up with a start, nicking herself with the knife that she had been using to cut the carrots with. "Ow!" She turned towards the kitchen faucet and ran her thumb under the cold water, entranced as she watched droplets of crimson blood drip down onto the smooth silver surface of the sink basin, where it mixed in with the swirling water, creating a river effect as it flowed towards the drain.

"Geez, I'm sorry, Usagi! Here, let me see." He tucked her palm into his own and observed the small wound. "Do you have some band-aids or something lying around?"

"Yeah, in the bathroom cupboard."

"Okay. Keep this under water and I'll be right back." He let go of her hand and left the room, coming back a minute later with a perplexed look on his face.

He turned off the faucet, grabbed her hand and dried it with a paper towel before spraying her finger with antiseptic and wrapping it with a neon blue band-aid. "Hey, Usa, why do you keep a knife in your bathroom cupboard?"

Usagi froze, a scared look flitting across her face before she smoothed it away, smiling up at him nonchalantly. "Well, let's just say that as a kid, the movie _Psycho_ freaked me out. If I keep a weapon in my bathroom, I feel a little safer."

"That makes sense." He nodded thoughtfully. "I should do something like that! No use hiding out in the bathroom when robbers come if you can't defend yourself, right?"

"Right." She let out a sigh of relief, realizing he had bought her story. If he had actually picked up the knife and analyzed it, he would have seen a couple of dark stains in its wooden handle that she had been unable to wash off. How would she have explained the bloodstains to him?

**_.-"-._ _.-"-._ _.-"-._**

Mamoru sighed in frustration as he flipped through the stack of papers on his desk for the umpteenth time, hoping this time would be the one where he spotted the piece of evidence that was missing in order to tie the case together. He glanced at the clock in contempt, hating the loud tick-tock that permeated his otherwise quiet room, breaking his concentration as it laughingly reminded him that another day was almost done with nothing to show for it. "Screw this," he muttered, throwing down his pen in frustration and getting to his feet.

He grabbed his overnight bag from behind his chair and walked out of his office and into the main lobby. He stopped next to a file cabinet and quietly observed his blonde secretary, watching as she puckered her lips thoughtfully before scribbling a note onto a post-it and attaching it to a stack of papers that had been neatly stapled together. He watched her fluid movements as she went easily from one task to the next without faltering. Seeing her was like witnessing a ray of sunshine on an otherwise bleak and rainy day. It was at times like these that he was glad Motoki had insisted they give her a job as a secretary. Now, he couldn't remember how they had ever survived without her.

Clearing his throat, he stepped toward her, smiling as she looked up at him and stopped what she was doing. "Ready to leave?"

"Yep. Just give me one second." She finished what she was doing, attached another post-it to a pile of folders and stood, grabbing her purse from the floor and stretching her back, causing her blouse to tighten, reminding Mamoru that he still didn't know what lay beneath the silky fabric.

On the way home, the duo stopped at the local grocery store and picked up supplies for dinner. Once in the apartment, a mini-food fight ensued as the two flung flour at one another, trying to see which one made a better snow person.

Usagi laughed as she brushed the flour from her eyes and observed Mamoru, his hair matted with flour. "Why, Mamoru, I figured you would go bald before your hair changed color!"

"Very funny," he glowered, shaking his head and causing a small pile of white flakes to the floor. "Don't forget that it's your turn for clean-up duty."

"Yeah, yeah." She waved a hand in the air. "A true gentleman wouldn't let a lady do all of the work."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not a gentleman, isn't it?"

"Why, you!" She stuck out her tongue, causing his eyes to darken with desire.

"I can think of better things for you to do with that tongue, you know."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well...this, for one thing." He stepped towards her, eyeing her like prey before swooping down to kiss her. He pulled her closer to himself and backed her up against the sink, bending her over backwards in order to have greater access to her mouth.

"Mmm, you taste good," she murmured, her eyes glazing over.

"Funny. _You _taste like flour." He grinned as she swatted at his chest.

She looked at the hand resting against her shirt and looked up at him. "We ruined good work clothes, you know."

"So we did."

Usagi plucked at her blouse with two fingers, shaking it and sending flour flying. "I'm going to get changed and take a shower before this stuff decides it doesn't want to come out."

He smiled innocently as he looked her up and down. "You know, if you go towards your bedroom in that get-up, all you'll do is get flour all over the carpet. Now _that _will never come out."

"Mm, I guess you're right." She stared down at her clothes again before looking up at him. "I guess I should get changed out here then, right?"

"Are you asking me to turn around and count to a hundred so you can make a mad dash for the bathroom?"

"Of course not." She blushed and shook her head, her fingers hovering over the buttons of her shirt as she slowly began to undo them. "I was actually thinking it might be a good idea for you to join me. I mean, since you're pretty dirty, too. Why waste water when we can clean two people for the price of one?"

Mamoru's mouth nearly dropped open at her bold proclamation. His eyes were glued to the movements of her hand. He was unable to turn away as he watched her shed her shirt and throw it to the floor before stepping out of her skirt and allowing it to slide down next to her discarded blouse. She stood before him in only her underwear, her skin hidden beneath a white layer of flour.

She stared at him petulantly as he continued to stand in front of her like a statue. "Well? Are you coming or not?"

As soon as the question left her lips, he shed his clothes haphazardly, shaking out his hair once more before chasing his snow princess into the bathroom, eager to turn his dreams into reality.

**_.-"-._ _.-"-._ _.-"-._**

There's no excuse for taking so long to post this. The truth is, something about this fic rubs me the wrong way and I really just...don't like it. I guess because it's so different from my normal style and not as detailed. I'm not really sure...

I put it through an in-depth critiquing workshop via The Circlet Project when it first started up a couple of years ago. Sadly, most of the critique notes are gone now, so I can't do the suggested revisions, but since the story is complete, I decided to just post the rest of what I have. I don't want to be one of those authors that never finishes a story everyone likes. For some reason, this story gets more reviews than any of my others, even now. I still get messages asking to have this story finished, so here you guys are. (This is why reviews are so important to us as authors. Without knowing that there's interest, stories may never be continued/finished!) It's not my best work, so I'm sorry to anyone expecting something else. Also, I know some parts of this story (including the fact that the boys are holding a stake-out inside Usa's apartment) are far-fetched and wouldn't actually happen. If I changed what I had for the in-depth revision this story needs, it just...would fall apart. I have too many things I want to focus on, so aside from light edits, there are few changes here.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story regardless of my own viewpoints! To each their own, right? For you, the fans of this story, I'm releasing it exclusively here on ffnet because you guys are awesome. ^_^ There are only a couple of chapters left—and they're already written!—so you shouldn't have to wait too much longer to see how it ends.

Sorry again!

Like it? Hate it? I'm the one to talk to! E-mail ladybaine at gmail dot com today!

**«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»  
«·´¨*·.¸¸. *Baine*.¸¸.·*¨`·»  
«·´`·.(¸.·´(¸.·* *·.¸)`·.¸).·´`·»**


	9. Chapter 8

The Temptress

Chapter 7/10  
By Baine  
Email: ladybaine at gmail dot com

Rated R for Sexuality & Adult Themes

Completed: July 25, 2006

Posted: October 13, 2010

**Author Notes: **Hey guys, ready for another installment? I just posted the final chapter for another story of mine, _Evening Primrose_, so if you enjoy this, I hope you take the time to read it. It also features Usa/Mamo, though I have to use the Dub names b/c it takes place in the USA during a time when there were less "foreign-sounding names," but it's still a story about our favorite couple. It's dark and mysterious, perfect for October!

**_.-"-._ _.-"-._ _.-"-._**

**The Temptress**

**~Chapter Seven~  
_.-"-._ _.-"-._ _.-"-._**

Sunlight streamed into the small white room through a stained-glass window, dappling everything in vivid color and blinding Mamoru as he opened his eyes, only to scrunch them shut with a groan as he buried his head into his pillow...a pillow that wriggled beneath his touch, causing him to curiously open his eyes once more. He peered down at a golden head, following the strands of hair that stretched towards him, binding him as they wrapped around his torso, keeping him close to the woman still slumbering beside him. His eyes darkened as he remembered the events of the night before, his mind supplying him with high-definition images meant to arouse him from a sound sleep.

Feeling something hard pressed against her leg, Usagi blearily opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at Mamoru. "Hi," she mumbled, shutting her eyes once more and curling up against his chest.

"Hi yourself." He curled a lock of her shiny hair around his finger, spinning it into gold and reveling in its feel.

"Mmm, this is a nice way to wake up."

"Definitely—no more charley horses from sleeping on the floor!"

"Hmph. If that's all you care about, you can just—" She was effectively cut off as his warm lips suddenly encompassed her own, claiming her, breaking her, making her his. "Mmm," she murmured against his lips, moving away to rub her cheek against his stubbly chin. "Is this how you always manage to win an argument?"

He laughed huskily, twining her fingers through his own. "Only when it works." He traced the contours of her face with his finger, mapping out a route that he could further explore with his lips. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Pretty good, actually."

"No more nightmares?"

"Not when I have a dashing knight at my side to scare them away." She nipped at the curve of his chin with her teeth.

"Mm, then maybe I'll have to sleep over more often."

"Oh, I don't know. I think my bodyguards would get rather suspicious of you. Then again, maybe I could arrange to—"

Mamoru glowered darkly. "You'd better not arrange to do _anything_ with Motoki. I don't like that he sees you in your PJs, let alone anything else!"

She smiled flirtatiously. "Aw, you jealous?"

"You bet I am." He kissed her possessively, expressing his frustration without words. "You belong to _me_ now, Usagi. You're mine...and I _hate _sharing."

"My hero!" She giggled up at him, her laughter turning to a moan as he began to torment her for her betrayal to his manliness. Her head lolled back restlessly as she felt him exploring the more intimate regions of her body, never staying in one place for more than a moment. "S—Stop it!" She groaned, reaching out to still his hands.

"Why? Can't take the heat?" He continued his ministrations, admiring the way her face contorted with pleasure. He skimmed her stomach with two fingers, playing with her bellybutton ring and scraping it lightly against her skin before bending to kiss the same spot. His hands traveled to her sides, massaging upwards until his fingers grazed against her breasts. He heard her give a gasp of pleasure and smirked, ceasing his ministrations to journey downwards once more. His fingers stilled over a raised line of flesh at her left side, and he moved his hand to peer at her. A long, jagged scar ran down her side. Smaller, lighter scars shimmered beneath it. "God, Usagi," he breathed in horror. "What happened?"

Usagi blinked slowly, her mind still encompassed by a haze of passion. "Hmm?" She followed his gaze downwards and blanched. He had found her scar. "Oh, that. It's a battle wound, if you will. Ugly thing, isn't it? Now you know why I never wear a bikini."

"That doesn't explain what happened, Usa."

"Oh, you know. I had my tonsils taken out when I was little."

He gave her a piercing look. "You must be the only person in the world whose tonsils aren't in her throat, then."

She waved her hand dismissively. "You know what I mean. Whatever it's called. I had an operation to get rid of it."

"You meant appendix."

"Yeah, that."

"Too bad this isn't the part of your body where they remove that."

"But—"

"No, Usagi." His fingers trailed her scar once more. Your appendix is on the right-hand side of your body—right below your stomach."

"Oh."

"Why don't you tell me what _really _happened?"

"Look, I—Well, it's done now, right? What's in the past should stay there."

"I'm from your past. Are you trying to tell me that you wish I wasn't a part of your present?"

"No, of course not! I just meant—"

"Please tell me, Usagi. I worry about you."

She looked into his darkened eyes, amazed at the amount of concern swirling in their depths. "I'm just—You'll think less of me if you know."

"I would never!"

She chuckled harshly. "Famous last words, Mamoru. Remember that." She took a deep breath and made a circular motion against her pillow with her finger. "Last year, I was walking back to my apartment when some guy grabbed me and dragged me into an alley." She closed her eyes as she was ambushed with memories. "He held a knife to my throat and threatened to kill me if I wasn't quiet and didn't do exactly as he said."

She drew in a shaky breath of air. "I was paralyzed with fear. It was horrible. It was like I was back in high school getting raped all over again, only this time, it was one big man in an alley instead of four scrawny teenagers behind the school gym. I couldn't—It took me forever to get over what had happened the first time. Those are the scars." She absently rubbed the faded marks with a finger before trailing the larger, raised scar once more.

"I was a regular nut-case, Mamoru." She nibbled at her lip as she lowered her eyes, looking anywhere but at him, unable to stomach his reaction to her words. "I was the epitome of your every taunt and threat from when we were younger. I just...I went off the edge. I was so mad...at myself, at you, at them. I had finally been getting over it, finally been moving into the future...and then this happened. I couldn't let it happen again, you know? If it had, I don't think I ever would have regained my sanity."

She trailed off in memory and Mamoru had to urge her to continue, his eyes dark with concern and horror at her plight.

"I fought him, even though he was three times my size. I would rather be dead than let him desecrate me. He...he didn't like it and he stabbed me." She splayed her hand against the scar and drew her fingers together as though she were once more attempting to keep her blood in her body.

"He was going to kill me—he had this crazy glint in his eyes. I was trying to get out of his grasp, but he had such a tight hold on me! I managed to bite the wrist holding the knife, and he threw me to the ground. I missed having my head thud against that knife by centimeters. Anyway, I grabbed the knife before he could get to it and lashed out at him. Because of our height differences, the closest thing I was able to hit..." She drew in a ragged breath and stared at him in terror, clutching at his bare chest with her nails. "It was an accident. I swear! I never meant to—"

"Usa, honey, hey! It's alright. It's over now." He pulled her closer, murmuring into her ear until she began to calm down. "What did you do that was so horrible, love?" His stomach churned in anticipation of her answer. A feeling of dread washed over him and he yearned to go back to when they had first woken up, to when he had never seen her scar and asked her about it. Maybe if he kept her cocooned in his arms, everything would go away and things would be all right again. Maybe...

"." She winced and drew back as she waited for his reaction.

He blinked and looked down at her. "Can you say that again a little slower?"

Usagi flinched, closing her eyes and mustering up the last of her strength. "I accidentally cut off his family jewels, Mamoru. It was the closest thing I could reach and it just...happened. He was livid—yowling up a storm louder than anything. Someone on the street must have heard him and informed the police because the next thing I knew, I was in a hospital bed, thankful for the fact I was alive."

She rubbed at her scar and peered at it as though seeing it for the first time. "I'll always have this scar as a reminder. If the cops hadn't come when they did, I'd probably be dead. As it was, the doctors were able to stitch my side back together before I lost _too_ much blood, though they did have to give me a transfusion while I was unconscious from the loss. They were also able to stitch the man back together, unfortunately. It would have served him right to have never been able to feel pleasure again."

She pulled herself away from Mamoru's chest and looked up into his eyes, watching the emotions that swirled within.

As for Mamoru, he was trying to comprehend everything she had just told him. He was livid with anger at the idea that another man had forced himself onto the woman he was beginning to feel so deeply for. His brow furrowed thoughtfully as he turned to observe Usagi anew. "You said that you got raped behind a gym...o_ur_ high school gym?"

She nodded fearfully, eyeing him warily with bated breath.

His hands clenched at his sides. "Did I know these boys?"

"I assume so. I mean, they were in your graduating class."

"Who were they? I'll track them down, tear them limb-from-limb, make them suffer like—"

"Mamoru, no."

"What do you mean 'no?'"

"I mean...I've already settled things. I don't want to ever see them again."

He stared at her curiously, his eyes widening as the breath of an idea flitted across his mind. "What did you say their names were again?"

"I didn't." She took a deep breath and met his eyes. _It's now or never, Usagi. _Her voice wavered as she whispered,"It was four boys from the basketball team. Their names were Karae Rui, Ronson Yuuchi, Hitora Jede, and ...and Wakaru Sei."

**_.-"-._ _.-"-._ _.-"-._**

Dun, dun, dun... Mamoru has found out the truth. What do you think will happen next?

Like it? Hate it? I'm the one to talk to! E-mail ladybaine at gmail dot com today!

**«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»  
«·´¨*·.¸¸. *Baine*.¸¸.·*¨`·»  
«·´`·.(¸.·´(¸.·* *·.¸)`·.¸).·´`·»**


End file.
